<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Santa Baby by Frappexo</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28125570">Santa Baby</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Frappexo/pseuds/Frappexo'>Frappexo</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>EXO (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Anyway Sehun and Yixing are both awkward, But life sometimes does weird things, Christmas fic, I really like to make them feel that way, In fanfiction mostly but I guess this kind of thing could still happen in real life, M/M, Sehun just wanted to go grocery shopping y'know, Slice of Life, it's fun, perhaps?</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-11 00:35:56</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,958</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28125570</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Frappexo/pseuds/Frappexo</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Sehun’s quick trip to the supermarket leaves him with a set of mugs he didn’t need; ingredients to prepare hot chocolate he hadn’t written on his supermarket list; an Ariana Grande’s song stuck in his head; and a bunch of Christmas lights decorating his house that he was sure weren't there when he left.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Oh Sehun/Zhang Yi Xing | Lay</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>EXO on Ice Round 1</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Santa Baby</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p> </p><p>
  <strong>Written for EXO On Ice Round 1</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Present #EOI61</strong>
</p><p>
Sehun never puts on christmas lights, he’s too lazy to but for some reason when he comes back from the supermarket he finds his house decked in lights and a stranger sitting on his steps with a sheepish smile.</p><p>
❄</p><p>
Not that I want to promote Ariana Grande or anything—I really don’t (I don’t even consider myself a fan, tbh)—but I listened to her version of the song ‘Santa Baby’ like, 50 times in a row to get some inspo. Here’s what I’ve got.</p><p>
Give it a listen <a href="https://open.spotify.com/track/6YJdPrH3i2POzu7hdHIRrb">here</a> if you want.</p><p>
Hope you like this! Enjoy! :)</p><p> </p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p>Jacket, gloves, scarf, beanie, phone, keys, supermarket list, wallet<em>—no,</em> no wallet. Where was it?</p><p><em>Wallet, wallet, wallet, wal— </em>wallet!</p><p>In three long strides, Sehun got to the kitchen counter. He retrieved the piece of brownish leather and put it in the front pocket of his jeans.</p><p>“See you, Vivi. I won’t be long,” he said, going back to stand at the entrance.</p><p>He adjusted his jacket and opened the door. Before he stepped out, he looked at Vivi. The pup, from his position on the couch, only stared back at him. He didn't even make an effort to move. <em>What a lazy bud… </em>Was that what they had become now? Tragic.</p><p>Shaking his head, Sehun opened the door completely. The cold winter wind hit him and he buried his face in his scarf, his eyes the only visible thing now. He closed the door behind him and headed to the supermarket. It wasn’t that far. A twenty-minute walk, at most. He feared he might freeze in the cold, but he could use the walk. He needed to stretch his legs for a bit.</p><p>The sky was getting dark. He hadn't checked the hour, but it couldn't be that late. Around 6 p.m., maybe. However, since winter was almost at its peak, daylight lasted less. Good thing the street had enough light to illuminate an entire city.</p><p>The block he lived at was already in a full Christmas vibe; had been even before November had ended. All the houses were decorated with lights hanging on their roofs, surrounding the frames of doors and windows. Some were colored, others white or golden. Some were even musical or followed blinking patterns. The trees and bushes on the street were, too. It was like a town taken out of a Christmas movie.</p><p>Sehun looked back at his house. It was well noticeable, no matter where he stood on the street. The only dark spot among all those lights. Well, not <em>dark. </em>He made sure to leave his outdoor lightning on every night, but it lacked the lit-up <em>Christmas-y</em> vibe the rest had. Sometimes that difference between his house and the rest made him cringe, though he never did something to change it.</p><p>See, the thing with Sehun was that he was lazy. Not a Christmas hater or a bitter man, but lazy. <em>He was lazy—</em>like Vivi, oh, God… There had to be where his puppy had taken such an attitude from. Though as for Sehun, it wasn't in the whole extension of the word. It only applied with a few things, one of those being decorating.</p><p>It was that he couldn't get it. To put up all those lights and decorations only for him to have to take them down a month later? That sounded like a lot of effort gone to waste. Plus, he wasn’t fond of spending a bunch of hours freezing out there only to hang on some pretty lights. That was also a waste, but of time. And a sacrifice in itself. Completely unnecessary.</p><p>It wasn’t like he could enjoy them, anyway. As a foreign living in China, he spent his winter vacations back at home in Seoul. He never stayed. Decorating meant, then, hanging his lights only to leave them off.</p><p>So, in short, he preferred not to do it.</p><p>And it was fine.</p><p>As long as he didn’t look at the dismal spot his house was in the middle of the street, it was all just fine.</p><p>Turning his head to both sides, Sehun crossed the street. The supermarket had already entered his field of vision. He covered the remaining distance and soon he found himself walking into the place.</p><p>This supermarket in particular wasn’t that large. It was more like a mini-mart, with no more than four or five aisles and only one cash register. It didn’t have many staff, either. Only two cashiers, who were always bickering about who would mop and arrange the misplaced products, and who would work the register. They always wanted to do the latter as far as Sehun had seen. It seemed Zitao had been today's winner.</p><p>“Hey, Sehun,” the man said, nodding his head once.</p><p>“Hello,” Sehun said, pushing his cart in.</p><p>“Today we have an offer—in all the purchases of 10 RMB or more, the store gives you a set of two mugs.”</p><p>Sehun stopped in front of him and raised an eyebrow. “10?” Zitao nodded and Sehun raised the other eyebrow. “Why don't give a set to everyone, instead? It's not like we get to spend less than 10 in this economy.”</p><p>“I don't come up with these strategies.” Zitao shrugged. “Just letting you know because I have to.”</p><p>“Well, thank you,” Sehun said, going back to pushing his cart. “I'll try to spend as much as I can, in that case.”</p><p>Zitao snorted as Sehun left him behind.</p><p>He stopped again in the first aisle to take out his list. As he roamed in the pocket of his jacket, he noticed the background music had changed to something more according to the season.  He would bet Zitao was the one behind the playlist—right now, Michael Bublé (was that his name? Sehun was almost sure it was) was singing something about a <em>Holly Jolly Christmas. </em>He didn’t think Yifan would play that kind of song.</p><p>Shaking his head, he glanced down at his list. He didn’t need that much stuff. Only milk, a loaf of bread, butter, and shampoo. And the list didn’t have it, but some chocolate to prepare himself hot chocolate, too. And marshmallows.</p><p>
  <em>Alright, then.</em>
</p><p>He strolled around pushing his cart, looking for everything he needed. It was when he was examining two bags of marshmallows that a catchy tune reached his ears. It sounded like something cartoons would play on TV—<em>wait.</em> Was that Ariana Grande?</p><p>Sehun was so caught off guard that he frowned and snapped his head up. He turned his attention to the song instead of the marshmallows. Sure thing, a couple of verses into it confirmed him it <em>was </em>Ariana Grande singing—so the music was definitely Zitao’s doing, then.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>“Santa baby, slip a sable under the tree for me,</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“I’ve been an awful good girl,</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Santa baby,</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“So hurry down the chimney tonight.”</em>
</p><p> </p><p>He had never heard this song, but he was sure it would get stuck in his head for the rest of the day.</p><p>He went back to inspecting the bags in his hands. One had colored marshmallows, the other had only white. What was the difference? Did they taste any different? He didn’t know.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>“Santa baby, a ‘54 convertible, too, light blue,</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“I’ll wait up for you, dear,</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Santa baby,</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“And hurry down the chimney tonight.”</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Sehun looked up again, his brain going back to the song. Was it about a… list? For Santa? If that was the case, he also wanted a convertible. Not light blue, though. Black, maybe. Or red. Orange ones looked cool, too.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>“Think of all the fun I've missed,</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Think of all the fellas that I haven't kissed.”</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Oh. Wow. That one had hit him too close to home. Considering how immersed he had been in work lately—<em>lately </em>meaning the last ten months. Or maybe the last year and a half, he had lost count—he had foregone his fair amount of dates. He, like Ariana, had some <em>fellas </em>that he hadn’t kissed either. He had already forgotten how to date, even.</p><p>A thought then popped in his head and he felt his mouth twisting into a contained mocking smile. He didn’t have a list, but he could make one and ask for a cute guy on his doorstep. Was that possible? Could Santa grant him such a thing?</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>“Next year I could be just as good,</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“If you check off my Christmas list.”</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Snorting, Sehun threw the white marshmallows into his cart and headed to the register.</p><p>“Found everything you needed?” Zitao asked.</p><p>“Yeah,” Sehun said as he placed his items on the conveyor belt. “And I made sure to bring more than 10 RMB. I do want those mugs.”</p><p>He was being sarcastic but Zitao either didn't catch it, or preferred to ignore it.</p><p>“Great!” Zitao said, taking the butter and scanning it. He jerked his head towards a box at the end of the belt, next to the bags. “You can choose a set.”</p><p>Ariana was still singing Santa to hurry down the chimney while Sehun looked over the box. The mugs were packed in pairs and had Christmas designs. Couple Christmas designs. There was a pair that had <em>'Mr. Claus'</em> and <em>'Mrs. Claus',</em> each in a mug. Another with a snowman holding half a heart in one mug, and a… lady snowman—snow-woman?—holding the other half in the other mug. In the same fashion, two red mugs had each the half of a candy cane heart. Another had <em>'She'</em> and <em>'He', </em>decorated with antlers and a tiny red dot at the bottom of each mug.</p><p>Sehun made a face. He didn't like any of those. They were <em>couple mugs</em>, to top that<em>.</em> He didn't have a <em>she</em> to share such a mug with. He didn't even want a <em>she</em>, to begin with! And he highly doubted Vivi would like to share…</p><p>“What if I don't want them?” he asked looking up.</p><p>“I guess you don't have to choose any,” Zitao said. “But please do choose one set. They want to get rid of them, and if by tonight those mugs are still here, I'll have to take them all home.”</p><p>Frowning at the box, Sehun pondered over which one to choose. He didn't want any and he didn't even need them. But he was feeling obliging today, so against his own wish, he took the candy cane ones.</p><p>“Thank you,” Zitao said. “Now I'll only take three sets. Two if I can convince Yifan.”</p><p>He continued scanning Sehun’s products. When he finished, Sehun handed him his card and placed everything in bags. After getting the card safe back in his wallet, he grabbed his things and bid the cashier goodbye.</p><p>“Thanks for visiting us. Come back soon!” Zitao said, as if he didn’t know Sehun came at least once a week.</p><p>“Good luck convincing Yifan,” Sehun said and left the place with two bags in his hands. He had tried to use as few as possible, so he had forced everything into those. Now he feared one of them would tear and all his things would scatter on the ground. So not to risk it, he quickened his pace, hoping to arrive home before any of the bags gave in.</p><p>There was almost no one walking around and few cars passed from time to time. It was quite a calm evening. The sky was now an angry red mixed with dark purple, the wind stronger and colder. He had spent a good half an hour in there, so daylight had almost said goodbye. The Christmas lights and decorations were now the ones leading his way back home.</p><p>Sooner than he had thought possible, he saw the house at the corner of his street entering the scene. His bags were still intact, so he freed a contented sigh.</p><p>“Santa baby, mmmh, Santa baby,” he half mumbled, half hummed, as he entered his street.</p><p>As he had predicted, Ariana’s voice was stuck in his head. He guessed it wasn’t bad. As long as it didn't stick for days, he didn't find it that much troubling. He passed one of his bags to his other hand so he could fish his keys out of his pocket.</p><p>“Mmmh… So hurry down the chimney tonight. Tarara… Hurry down the—”</p><p>He stopped on his tracks when he noticed his surroundings. He was almost at the end of the street now. Frowning, he checked the number of the house next to him—129. His was 115. He had walked past it. His frown deepened and he turned around, looking for his dark spot of a house. It was nowhere in sight.</p><p>What the hell?</p><p>He walked back, checking the rest of the numbers—127, 125, 123, 121, 119, and… <em>oh. </em>There it was. Of course it was. But that wasn’t <em>his </em>house. He had practically left it in the dark. The house <em>there, </em>though, was as bright as the sun, with colored sparkling lights all over the roof and the windows. It also had a huge wreath hanging on the door and a fake snowman at the front.</p><p>
  <em>What the hell?</em>
</p><p>He walked faster. He caught a guy sitting at his stairs, looking down at his phone. This person, after sensing Sehun’s presence, looked up. It took him a couple of seconds and then he smiled.</p><p>“Um…” he hesitated. “Hi?”</p><p>Sehun blinked. It was already too dark to get a detailed description of him, but the general details he could grasp were more than enough. This guy was attractive. With the colored lights reflecting on his eyes, making them sparkle. His soft, uncertain smile—though not less pretty—adorning his lips. And the dimple. He had a dimple.</p><p>
  <em>What the hell!</em>
</p><p>“So…” the guy cleared his throat and stood up. “My name’s Yixing. And I live there.” He pointed his finger to one of the houses in front of Sehun's. “Well, kind of. That’s my grandparents’ house, but I visit often, so I technically live there, too.”</p><p>Sehun looked at the houses behind him, unsure of which was the one, er… <em>Yixing</em> had signaled. Though as far as he knew, the only old couple living there were the Zhangs—was he a Zhang? He hadn’t seen him before. Why hadn’t he seen him before?</p><p>“Did you do this?” he asked instead, gesturing at the lights hanging off the house.</p><p>Yixing opened his mouth, then closed it again. He shoved his hands in the pocket of his coat and nodded. He was nervous. It was evident with the way his eyes didn’t stay for too long over Sehun. Yet he stood firm, trying to look confident—which was kind of cute.</p><p>“Why?” Sehun asked again.</p><p>“It’s Christmas season.”</p><p>“And?”</p><p>Yixing shifted in his place. “Your house wasn’t decorated.”</p><p>“And?”</p><p>“It mismatched with the others.”</p><p>
  <em>“And?”</em>
</p><p>Yixing huffed. “Look, you don’t have to thank me or anything, but I think I did you a favor.”</p><p>Sehun raised an eyebrow. “Did you, now?”</p><p>“Of course!” Yixing exclaimed. “Now you aren’t the Grinch of the street.”</p><p>Sehun pursed his lips, containing the laugh that wanted to escape.</p><p>What kind of argument was that?</p><p>A funny one; that was the kind. But as funny as it was, he couldn’t ignore the fact that Yixing had stepped into his property to decorate without his consent. It wasn't that Sehun minded, because… well, he didn't. Not really. But he didn't know the implications of it. Could that be considered illegal? Was it, perhaps, a crime? He didn’t think Yixing had burglarized his house. Any burglar would've escaped the scene already, so no, no burglary. But he didn’t know Yixing. He could be a delinquent for all that Sehun knew. An attractive delinquent, but a delinquent, nonetheless.</p><p>“Besides,” Yixing continued, “it could work as a security method. Every house is lit up and yours wasn’t. It could lead people to think there was nobody home, so it was an easy target for… um… delinquents.”</p><p>Okay, so Yixing was no delinquent, then. Good to know.</p><p>Sehun gave his house a glance. He hadn’t thought about it that way. He was yet—fortunately—to know about someone being a victim of crime in this area of the city. Still, one never knew. Preventing such situations never hurt, did it? Yixing was right in some way. And he had done quite a decent job decorating. It looked like he had spent days arranging each light and not only about an hour—<em>an hour! </em>How had he done that? That was fast. That alone could be enough reason for Sehun to redeem all Yixing’s wrongdoings.</p><p>Yixing cleared his throat and Sehun looked back at him.</p><p>“What do you think?”</p><p>“About?”</p><p>This time, it was Yixing the one who raised an eyebrow. “The lights.”</p><p>Sehun kept his face neutral. In all honesty, he didn’t think anything about it. He wasn’t excited, but he wasn’t displeased, either. Quite the contrary, actually. For some reason, he found this weird and random event somehow amusing. And now that he had seen how the house looked, he kind of wanted to start decorating from next year on. Although the thought disappeared immediately after realizing all the work it implied.</p><p>This, of course, got a reaction out of Yixing. After not receiving a reply, a subtle crease appeared between his eyebrows. He shifted again on his place.</p><p>“I can take them away if you want,” he said.</p><p>Sehun opened his mouth, but he wasn’t sure of what to say—’<em>No, it’s fine. It doesn’t bother me.’ </em>Or, ‘<em>Yes, please do take them away because I don’t want to do it myself.’ </em>Or, ‘<em>No, leave them there. I promise I don’t hate Christmas, I’m just lazy.’ </em>Or, ‘<em>No, it’s alright, because if you leave them, I’ll have to give them back to you later and I’ll get to see you again.’ </em>Or, ‘<em>Hey, you’re cute. Wanna come in?’</em></p><p>He frowned.</p><p>This wasn’t the time.</p><p>After seeing his face, Yixing’s own frown deepened and he turned around. “I’ll take them away.”</p><p>“No!” Sehun exclaimed, faster than he had intended. He cleared his throat. “No, you… They’re fine.”</p><p>Yixing raised his eyebrows. “Really?”</p><p>Sehun nodded.</p><p>“Oh,” Yixing said. “Okay.”</p><p>They stared at each other for a long, long moment, then Sehun cleared his throat again.</p><p>“Did you hang them all up by yourself?”</p><p>“What?” Yixing tilted his head. “Ah! Yeah, I… yes.”</p><p>“That was fast.”</p><p>“I’ve got some practice.” Yixing shrugged. “I've helped my grandparents decorate for as long as I can remember. My parents, too. I never liked freezing myself to death, though, so I learned to do it fast to avoid staying out for that long.”</p><p>Sehun hummed in acknowledgment for lack of something better to offer.</p><p><em>You should </em>really <em>say something else, </em>his inner voice provided. <em>Ask for his number. Ask him out, maybe? Thank him, at least.</em></p><p>“I'll return them once Christmas passes,” he said, and he might have or might have not cringed at his lameness.</p><p>“Oh, no! No, it's fine!” Yixing said, probably thinking he didn’t want to have Sehun near again. Sehun couldn’t blame him. “You can keep them. I bought them for y—” He stopped and pursed his lips together. He scratched the back of his head and made a face. “Uh… They’re yours if you want them.”</p><p>Sehun narrowed his eyes at him. Had he heard that right? Had Yixing almost said he had bought those for… <em>for him?</em></p><p>“How did you know I wasn’t home?” he asked instead.</p><p>“I didn’t!” Yixing exclaimed, his eyes wide. “Or… I mean, I did, <em>obviously. </em>But I only knew because I saw you leaving. It wasn’t on purpose, actually. I’ve kinda wanted to give you those lights for two years now, but I hadn’t dared to do it.”</p><p>Yixing looked away, and Sehun couldn’t see it, but he guessed—or more like wanted to imagine—Yixing blushed. Anyone would after admitting such a thing. In fact, he felt himself blushing, but for very different reasons—<em>had Yixing noticed him before?</em></p><p>“And, you know,” Yixing continued, “after debating it with myself for so long, I decided I was going to do it today. Because what could I lose, right? And there’s a chance I did come all the way to your door to give you the lights, but chickened out when I heard the door opening. So I kind of hid behind a tree and—” He paused, scrunching his nose up.</p><p>Sehun would’ve laughed, maybe even would’ve made fun of him. Yixing was cute, <em>and</em> adorable, <em>and </em>super handsome, <em>and </em>a little bit ridiculous, and that was good enough material to make fun of someone. But he didn’t, for he was stuck in the ‘I’ve kinda wanted to give you those lights for two years now’ part. So he only stared at him, aware that he was being weird.</p><p>But nobody could blame him! He was in shock. Because Yixing had seen him before. He had seen him and had wanted to come to <em>his </em>house to help him decorate it—kind of. And had thought about him. And had had him in his mind. <em>For two damn years.</em> And Sehun hadn’t seen him, not even once, before! How was that even possible? Was he <em>that </em>oblivious not to notice him? What a loser!</p><p>Yixing squirmed and Sehun forced himself to tear his eyes away from him. He didn’t want to scare him or make him uncomfortable—more so. He actually wanted to ask him out, but that was a completely different thing. Would that be alright? Was Yixing single? Was he into boys? <em>Would he be into Sehun?</em></p><p>“I promise I’m not a stalker,” Yixing mumbled.</p><p>“I don’t think you are,” Sehun said.</p><p>Yixing nodded, then another awkward silence followed.</p><p>One beat.</p><p>
  <em>Come on, Sehun, say something.</em>
</p><p>Two beats.</p><p>
  <em>Don't be a coward. You’re going to miss your chance.</em>
</p><p>Three beats.</p><p>
  <em>This could be the only one you’ll ever get.</em>
</p><p>Four beats.</p><p>
  <em>This is why nobody asks you out anymore.</em>
</p><p>Five beats—</p><p>“Well…” Yixing pursed his lips and turned them into a very uncomfortable-looking smile. “Now that I’ve embarrassed myself, I think I’ll leave you alone.”</p><p>Sehun blinked, not catching the meaning behind those words fast enough. His inner voice helped him, though—<em>He’s leaving,</em> it told him. <em>Say something. Don’t let him go.</em></p><p>“Eh… sure,” he said, and maybe, if inner voices had eyes, his would’ve rolled its eyes at him.</p><p>Yixing stared at him, with his lips slightly agape; as if wanting to say something but not knowing how to say it. In the end, a simple, “Bye,” left his mouth, and he walked around Sehun, not before smiling at him one last time.</p><p>Sehun frowned, then blinked, and— <em>oh, whatever!</em></p><p>“Wait! Yixing!”</p><p>Yixing turned around.</p><p>Sehun stared back at him, pondering how to do it. He cleared his throat and just let the words out.</p><p>“Do you wanna come in?”</p><p>Yixing widened his eyes and his mouth fell open again.</p><p>“I got two Christmas mugs as a gift at the store,” Sehun said, glancing down at the bags in his hands. “And I also bought stuff to prepare hot chocolate. So maybe we could, you know, prepare it. If you want.”</p><p>One beat.</p><p>
  <em>Please say yes.</em>
</p><p>Two beats.</p><p>
  <em>I promise I’m not normally this lame.</em>
</p><p>Three beats.</p><p><em>Okay, I’m </em>normally <em>this lame, but I’m a fun guy. Sometimes.</em></p><p>Four beats.</p><p>
  <em>He’s going to say no.</em>
</p><p>Five beats—</p><p>“Okay,” Yixing said.</p><p>“Okay?”</p><p>“Yeah.”</p><p>“Oh,” Sehun said.</p><p>A few awkward seconds went by, then Yixing pointed at the door.</p><p>“Are you gonna open?”</p><p>“Oh! Yes!” Sehun jumped and climbed up his doorstep. He got his key in and after a few attempts to make it turn, he managed to open the door. “Come in.”</p><p>Yixing gave a tentative step to get in, then he stopped. “You didn’t tell me your name.”</p><p>“Sehun.”</p><p>“Sehun,” Yixing repeated, looking thoughtful. Then he nodded and pulled a smile to his lips. “I like it.”</p><p>He finally entered, leaving behind a whiff of something that reminded Sehun of butter cake. Sehun’s heart did a flip.</p><p>He walked in, too, closed the door behind him, and felt a smile of his own spreading through his lips.</p><p>Maybe Santa had hurried down the chimney tonight, indeed.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Whether you celebrate Christmas or not, here you had my gift for you: a Christmas dose of Sexing!</p><p>This fest, let me tell you, is one of the cutest things on Earth. I love Christmas, and Sexing, so there was no way I didn’t participate and chose one of those Sexing prompts.</p><p>The mods are great and kind, and they’ve put a lot of effort in this, so congrats! Really! It’s been fun working with you!</p><p>To the prompter, I wanna give you the best hug ever bc you prompted for Sexing—and a cute one, at that, so thank you. I’m forever in debt with you. Hope you liked this and it was deserving of your prompt.</p><p>To anyone else who’s read, this is always for you to enjoy, so thank you for giving it a try!</p><p>This is it for now. Again, thank you! Go give the other fics a read, too, if you’ve got some time. ♥</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>